This invention is related to the electrical or electrostatic discharge pyrotechnic cartridge and primer device inventions disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,127 issued Aug. 10, 1993 and my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/688,085 filed Jul. 29, 1996. The electrically fired primers or cartridges described in the above referenced patent and pending patent application provide certain advantages over conventional bridge wire type igniters or primers which are susceptible to the effects of unwanted or stray electromagnetic radiation, sometimes referred to as the high energy radio output (HERO) effect. Although the primer devices or cartridges disclosed and claimed in my prior patent and patent application provide certain advantages as set ford therein, there has been a continuing need to provide a cartridge or primer device which has a higher rate of energy output and a reduced firing cycle time. In the ignition of ordnance charges, for example, it is desirable to minimize the firing time once the ignition or firing signal has been transmitted to the ordnance apparatus. Moreover, the cost of simulated ordnance devices and the residue provided by prior art primer devices or igniters has also driven the effort to develop still further improvements in impulse cartridges or primer devices for use with ordnance charges and other pyrotechnic devices and wherein such primer devices may be reused or at least the material of which they are made can be recycled. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.